binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhelm Keep
Ironhelm Keep is a dwarven settlement in eastern Gobble-de-Gook. It was founded by Olaf Ironfist and Bjorn "Goldtooth" Trollslayer. The Keep was originally meant to only house the dwarves working on the Silver Peak Brewery but has since become a haven for refugees from both Belegost and Cliffhaven. Construction on the Keep is going well but at the moment only the outer walls are finished and mines have yet to be dug. The dwarves are confident that they can have the mines up and running by the summer and the keep is already very defensible. The Knights of the Silver Tankard Founded by Bjorn Trollslayer this order of knights are a group of very dangerous, often drunken dwarves and humans who have sworn to protect the SIlver Peak Brewery. They live and train in Ironhelm but are often gone protecting, cleaning and restoring the brewery. They only answer to the Grandmaster of the order and the Brew Master. Apart from their duties to the Brewery they have sworn to defeat the undead menace and reclaim Galkador. The Council of Elders The council is the rulling body of Ironhelm Keep and is comprised of powerful and respected dwarves. Council members are free to go where they please but must spend at least six months out of a year in Ironhelm. A simple majority is needed to pass all laws and order but in times of war the Elder of Iron may act independently of the council. The elders are: Elder of Iron (guards and military): Durmin Flame-Axe Durmin is an old warrior (almost 400) and master of siege weapons and siege defense. He spent years as a loyal soldier fighting in the tunnels under Belegost and winning honor after honor. During the Goblin War he defended the Keep of Bherrik against an army of twenty thousand goblins for two weeks until reinforcements arrived. Loyal to a fault, Durmin could hold Ironhelm Keep for months if need be. Elder of Silver (Order of the Silver Tankard): Bjorn Trollslayer Known commonly as Bjorn Goldtooth (he has had many of his teeth knocked out in fights over the years, and replaced with gold) he is one of the founding members of both ironhelm and the order of the silver tankard. Before coming to Galkador he was a young noble known for his temper, love of ale and skill as a warrior, he was exiled from Belegost for killing one of King Durlauns generals in a drunken dual. Despite his temper he is a honest and capable leader and is the current lawspeaker (leader) of the council. Elder of Gold (miners and Merchants) Grudria Stone-keeper. Grudria is the only female member of the council. She comes from a long line of merchants and Smiths and her family was one of the wealthiest and most powerful in Belegost. After the civil war king Durlaun, needing money, accused her family of treason and banished them and all of their retainers. Confiscating all of their property and wealth. Penniless but with a determination and cunning she led her entire clan (around 75 dwarves) to the door of Ironhelm Keep offering her services in return for a place on the council. Elder of Mithril (healers and Rune Wizards): Kildrin Silvereye Last surviving member of one of the few dwarven families with strong magical powers, Kildrin is a testament to the powers of dwarven mages and alchemists. Despite being only 123, Kildrin had become the leader of of the Belegost Royal Army Rune Mage Division. While leader of this division he fought in almost every major battle of the Goblin War and was one of five mages who sealed the tunnels the goblins had come from with a powerful force wall. After the war and the rebellion, Kildrin marched on the city of Belegost at the head of a large army of loyalists. Even he however could not breach the legendary Rune Wall and was soon repelled. Not being one to give up Kildrin led the survivors of his army to the surface where he encountered a newly banished Bjorn Trollslayer who offered him and his followers a place at Ironhelm. Elder of Copper (food and water production) Boftil Greenbeard. Boftil Greenbeard is a powerful but possibly insane Dwarven Druid. Unlike the rest of the council Boftil left Belegost of his own accord wanting to experience the wilderness outside the mountain. Outside he learned to be a Druid and a skilled farmer. Boftil first encounter Olaf after Olaf had fled Belegost and was wondering the forests wounded. Boftil healed Olaf and showed him to the human settlements on the island. A year later Olaf returned and offered Boftil a place in the newly founded Ironhelm keep. Boftil growing weary of the surface but unable to return to Belegost agreed. Elder of Wood (ambassador from and to Galkador) The only human member of the council, this position is currently unfilled. Elder of Tin (smiths and craftsman): Tindr Redhammer Tindr is a skilled craftsman and miner who hails from the far northern dwarven city of Taldoric. Tindr ventured out of the northern city when he was only 56 years old and has spen the next hundred years traveling the lands earning many different blacksmithing techniques. He eventually made his way to Galkador and worked as a smith there for a couple years. When he heard tell of Ironhelm Keep he travelled there and offered them his services. His skill as a blacksmith was quickly noticed and he was offered a position on the council which he eventually agreed to. Category:Places Category:Groups